


The End of the Line

by artemis101



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Train to Busan (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: On a trip to collect spores, Artemis finds himself stranded on a train quickly becoming overrun with zombies. He'll have to find a way to survive without the help of Butler or the people if he wants to stay alive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a crossover but it's definitely inspired by watching the movie. There are descriptions of blood and violence but I don't believe it's graphic, but just in case it's tagged and this is another warning. I also have no explanation as to how the retimager could be used to play sound but I took my own liberties into making it possible due to reasons unknown. One more thing is that I'd suggest giving the song Ready or Not by Mischa "Book" Chillak and Esthero a listen.

The answer they got from invading Artemis’s memories was not the one they had been expecting. At the time of the initial undisclosed security threat that led to three separate cities being shut down, everyone in the family believed Artemis was safe at school. That hadn’t changed with Artemis calling Butler for a class question. It just showed how even after developing a conscious Artemis was still a convincing liar. Artemis had played it off as wanting to pull from the experience of someone more intimately versed in security measures. The video they had managed to put together from the retimager showed them a much bloodier truth.

For Angeline, it had come as a shock to receive a call from a private number informing her that the quarantine was over and she could retrieve Artemis from their facility. It had been an even bigger shock to everyone when upon returning to the manor Artemis brought a little girl with him claiming to now be her guardian due to what everyone had started to refer to as “The Incident”. Dubbed that way due to Artemis’s absolute refusal to give any details on what had occurred.

Artemis eventually told them the girl was named Naomi as she refused to speak to them and they only occasionally managed to see her whisper to him. Whatever happened had clearly taken its toll on both of them. They had no baseline for how Naomi used to be but Artemis’s behavior had radically shifted since returning to the manor. Butler and Juliet had both observed the way his eyes always seemed to have a nervous flicker, regardless of where he was. He had also taken to making sure Naomi was positioned close to him, not that she minded as she clung to him whenever the option was available. Checking her room also showed that while they had provided her with her own space she refused to be anywhere Artemis wasn’t. 

Before The Incident Artemis would never allow anyone to cling to him in such a way but now he appeared to relish having her in eyesight as if something bad would happen the moment he didn’t. They had tried to intervene with this behavior at one point but that resulted in disaster. They had convinced him to leave her in the room with everyone while he attended to a discussion with someone on the phone. He left the room to take the call and in that time Beckett decided he would jump out to scare Naomi. Her resulting scream followed by her bursting into tears brought Artemis Bolting into the room. For one who was always so composed, everyone was surprised when he yelled at Beckett after bundling Naomi into an embrace, where she continued to sob into his jacket. Soon Beckett was in tears just from being yelled at and Artemis was storming out of the room and taking Naomi with him. After that, no one managed a single attempt to separate them.

They had been observing this odd behavior and keeping their fairy friends up to date. Butler finally relented and asked Holly to visit them and see if they could help. Foaly, always looking for a chance to test out his inventions volunteered to join Holly on her voyage to the surface. He had made improvements to the retimager to where it could now run the notches on someone’s eyes as a consistent stream. Mulch upon hearing that Artemis was potentially losing his mind again came along on the chance that he would have new material to use against Artemis. Butler was reluctant to resort to using a sedative on Artemis to get him to sleep but the deep, dark rings around Artemis’s eyes helped convince him that Artemis could certainly use the rest. They plugged him into the machine and found the horror’s Artemis had been keeping hidden.

_ Artemis was pleased to be able to use the class period allotted for biology as a way to collect plant samples under the guise of fulfilling a class requirement. They were being given the class period to collect samples to be examined under the microscope, a rather simple project but it would likely be too challenging for the morons he was subjected to being in class with as it was. Still, he could get his samples for class and then the ones he wanted to study for himself.  _

_ Artemis held back a sigh as he heard distant screaming. He wished he was simply having Butler drive him but taking the Eurail was faster in this instance. Being subjected to all of the public’s shoving almost made the time difference feel unimportant but he also was unwilling to drag Butler away from the manor on what he would surely find a boring trip, even if he would rather make sure Artemis was securely taken care of. As of late, Artemis had found himself taking more trips without informing anyone so as not to put Butler at risk. He did not want to cause anymore risk to his bodyguard for what should be simple, uneventful outings and thus far, nothing had happened. It appeared that after Artemis stopped looking for trouble, he had stopped running into it. _

_ Another shriek tore through the air. Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes like Juliet Artemis got up from his seat and pushed his way into the aisle. It was likely children being rowdy but just in case it was an emergency of some sort it was best to go investigate why people wouldn’t stop screaming. _

_ He made it to the vestibule between compartments when he was shoved to the side by a herd of people running to the car he had just exited. He prevented himself from yelling an expletive at them as he began adjusting his jacket. He walked into the other cabin letting the door fall close behind him. As he looked up from fixing his jacket he felt fear infuse his entire body and freeze him where he stood as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. People were acting like trolls, ripping people open and apart. Blood was smeared everywhere from where it was dripping out of open wounds. And the people that were still alive… they were the ones tearing into others. Black lines crept up their faces and milky eyes blankly moved around. Moved around that is until they landed on him. A creature standing near the back of the compartment saw him and made a guttural cry drawing the attention of the two others that were feasting. Make that three, as he was flooded with more terror than he knew was possible, as one of the people that’s stomach was shredded got up, from where it had been draped across the seats. Through the door behind them, he could see an entire wave rushing towards him from the latter cars. _

_ He didn’t even try to contain the hysterical giggle as they started moving towards him. Everything he had done to spare Butler any trouble and he of course managed to get himself killed. While he did not hear the sound of the door banging open behind him the zombies did, they lunged forward as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and yanked him through before the door was slammed in the faces of the beasts. What looked to be shards of the bathroom stall door of the vestibule they were in was braced against it to prevent them from opening the door. They proceeded to bang on it and howl trying to break it. Suddenly, Artemis felt himself being shaken, breaking him from his stupor. _

_ “Can you hear me? Kid, are you okay?” _

_ Artemis turned to face the voice and observed a man focused on him, but a pregnant woman standing behind him, looking around worriedly. _

_ “I believe I am fine, a little shaken perhaps, but there is nothing to be done about that now. What are those creatures?” _

_ The man looked at the door before answering, “I don’t know kid, I’ve never seen them before but they’re killing people left and right.” _

_ “I would prefer it if you would stop referring to me as kid, my name is Artemis.” _

_ The man sent him a shaky smile before responding, “You got it, kid.” _

_ Artemis glared causing the man to break out into a laugh that choked off as the banging behind them began again. _

_ “Alright, we have to get to a safer place. I don’t know if those doors are gonna hold but if they aren’t, we don’t wanna be here.” _

_ Artemis nodded, “Agreed, we should either make our way up front or find a compartment that does not have those things in them.” _

_ “Okay then. Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to take the lead in case there are any of those things in the car ahead of us. My wife’s going to be in the middle and you are going to follow behind. Be careful that those things don’t get you.” _

_ Artemis swallowed before replying, “I will admit that battle tactics are something I leave up to a friend of mine but if I am in the back to offer protection then I must inform you that as much effort as some people have put into trying to improve any skills I might possess that are of a physical nature, I have resoundingly proven time and time again that I have none.” _

_ The man looked like he was absorbing what Artemis had said before answering, “I’m hoping we’ll get lucky enough to find a car without going through any of those things. If it comes down to a fight, I’ll do my best to take the brunt of it but that means you might have to take care of yourself, that’s what you’re gonna have to do. You’re in the back because she’s pregnant and she should be first to get to the door.” _

_ The woman shot him a look but didn’t say anything. _

_ “Anything else?” _

_ “No, I suppose not.” _

_ “Alright then, let's see if we can make our way through the train.” _

_ Artemis took a steadying breath in an attempt to steel himself for what might lay ahead.  _

_ “Imogen, Artemis. Are you ready?” _

_ Artemis spoke his affirmation as Imogen nodded and the man opened the door. They were greeted with an empty compartment and ahead of it had people standing in it, looking scared but not panicked. The man walked into the cabin before stepping aside and gesturing for his wife and Artemis to walk ahead of him. As he opened his mouth to speak a loud bang echoed through the space and cracks appeared on the door behind them. _

_ He shouted, “Run!” _

_ They fled towards the other car with the man taking a slower pace in case the door that those monsters were hitting fully gave. The woman pulled on the door to get into the other car but a man held it closed with his hand. The man managed to get into the vestibule and pull the door closed behind him as the other door shattered and monsters poured into that compartment. Seeing them at the other end they immediately ran at the door and started attacking it. He held that door closed as Artemis and the woman attempted to pry the other one open. They made no headway until a little girl walked over from the other side and pulled on the man's suit sleeve. He looked at her conflicted until he let go of the door. Artemis and Imogen rushed into the cabin and turned to wait for the man to follow. He continued to stand there and hold the door closed to prevent it from being opened. They stood watching in horror as they continued to hit the door. Imogen, standing beside him spoke for the first time since their brief acquaintance. _

_ “Let go of the door.” _

_ The man shot his wife a disbelieving look, but pulled his hands off of the handle, keeping them close in case he had to grab it again. The door remained sealed even under their assault. _

_ “Lock it, there is a manual lock on the console above the door.” _

_ Taking Artemis’s advice the man leaned up and flipped the red locking knob. Leaning near them sent the creatures into a new craze and the ones by the door started trying to bite it. Watching them Artemis remembered how they acted before they lunged at him. _

_ “We need to block their line of sight. They only attacked me when they saw me.” _

_ Imogen who was standing beside him grabbed water and a newspaper. Artemis watched her splatter water on the door before spreading it over the door. After it was fully covered the rattling and yowling stopped. Not that it became silent, as moans and shuffling could be heard from the other side. Artemis leaned against a seat as he tried to register everything that had happened now that the immediate danger had been assessed and dealt with. The tenuous peace was broken quickly though as the man that had helped him spoke to the one that had been holding the door shut. _

_ “What’s the big idea, keeping us out like that. We could’ve died.” _

_ Artemis watched as the man went to respond only to be stopped by the man’s wife holding up her hands. She then placed her hands on her husband's arm before speaking to him, “It’s okay, he’s scared, we’re all just scared.” _

_ Her husband didn’t seem pleased but he let the conversation drop. The little girl from before got up from her seat that was across from where Artemis was leaning and grabbed Imogen’s arm, pulling her towards the offered seat. _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ Her husband came and stood by them while the people who had been watching for the spectacle that would no longer happen, resumed talking among each other or just sat with blank looks. Artemis watched content to just listen as the pregnant woman pulled gummy worms from the small bag she was carrying and offered one to the little girl. She leaned in with a smile and quietly spoke, “Ever since I got pregnant I’ve found myself craving these. Would you like one?” _

_ The girl shook her head no but started staring at the woman’s stomach. Imogen caught what she was looking at and continued speaking, “Liam, that man right there,” She gestured to her husband, “did this to me and now he won’t even bother to come up with a name.” _

_ The man Artemis now knew as Liam smiled and pointed at her stomach, “I helped make that.” _

_ The little girl grinned before her attention was brought back to Imogen by her asking a question. _

_ “Do you want to feel?” _

_ The little girl shook her head and Imogen grabbed her hand and put it against her stomach. She held it there for a moment before the little girl made a surprised face. Imogen mimicked it as she asked, “Do you feel it?” _

_ The little girl shook her head with a new smile spreading over her face. Watching them get along Artemis felt compelled to join. Gathering himself, Artemis stood up straight before addressing the little girl, “Thank you. For convincing him to let us in.” _

_ The little girl ducked her head but nodded at him. Imogen smiled at her and placed a hand on her head. Quietly Artemis heard the girl speak, “He does bad things like that.” _

_ The man who had been standing near them to keep an eye on his daughter whipped his head towards her when he heard what she said but he didn’t speak. Liam was the one to break the silence. _

_ “You’ll see when you’re older the sacrifices he’s making for you.” _

_ The man looked stunned to see Liam defend him and after that everyone lapsed into silence. Artemis slid to the floor to sit and cast his gaze out of the window as he lost himself in thought. Only being dragged out of his thoughts on occasion by the muffled groans from behind the door. Artemis was unsure how much time had passed just watching the countryside go by before the PA kicked to life and the conductor’s voice spoke, “Hello, all passengers. I’m sorry for any inconvenience you have faced on this journey. In the interest of protecting as many of you as possible, we will be disbanding all stops until Belfast as control has contacted us about similar issues occurring at other train stations. We have been informed that the military will be at Belfast waiting to intercept us and take you to safety. That is all, and please, be careful.” _

_ The words seemed to sink and everybody crowded up to the window to see what the train station they were about to go through looked like. Even Artemis was enraptured by the gruesome sight they were met with. At first glance, everything looked normal but once his eyes fully focused on the scene in front of him it was anything but peaceful. As the train moved across the tracks it drew the attention of the living and the dead. People came up to the windows and slammed their fists against them begging for help, for the train to stop, for mercy no one on the train was capable of giving them. Then the creatures would jump on the people from behind and tear them open with their teeth. Screams split the air once more from inside and outside the train. People began to pull away from the windows and huddle into the people behind them for comfort. The once outside either began running for their lives again or thought it was best to try their useless pleas for help. A familiar hand on his shoulder pulled Artemis away from the view. Even looking at Liam, Artemis couldn’t keep the images from replaying in his head. _

_ “People shouldn’t have to see things like this, but kids especially shouldn’t be looking.” _

_ Artemis didn’t even object to the title as he took in the little girl wrapped up in Imogen’s embrace. He just nodded and slumped back down beside the chair. He barely noticed Liam continuing to watch the scene outside of the train play out. The little girl was crying as Imogen held her and seeking a way to help reassure himself he spoke, “Do you want to hear a story?” _

_ She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Hoping it would be enough to calm both of them down he began reciting the story his father used to read for him. Slowly, the girl stopped crying and listened to his story. He finished The Crock of Gold but left off the message his father always used to tell him. _

_ “Well…” _

_ Artemis trailed off as he remembered that she hadn’t informed him of her name. Realizing this she spoke, “I’m Naomi.” _

_ “Naomi, was that a suitable way to pass the time?” _

_ Everyone had been listening to him speak, yearning for some type of normality to ease the tense situation they were in. And at his question, everyone was caught up in waiting for her answer. She nodded before speaking, “Would you tell more stories.” _

_ The first stories that occurred to Artemis were the ones Holly had told him of how he had met the fairies and all of their adventures, but he was hesitant to tell her about that. After all the people’s secrets were not his to tell but looking at everyone he felt his resolve break. He launched into his misadventures with the People, changing details and names to make it seem more fantastical so that people would be even less likely to believe it. As he retold his history with gusto and Naomi hung on every word he said. Upon talking about Hibras he was interrupted once more by the PA system. _

_ “Passengers please get ready, as we will soon be pulling into Belfast.” _

_ Unease hung over everyone as the little group shook off of the trance they had fallen into listening to Artemis speak. They rolled into the station coming to a slow stop, everything was empty and quiet. Everyone watched with bated breath as the door opened and the first few people stepped out onto the marble floor. When nothing happened more people walked out into the loading area. Artemis felt anxious as he took in the area. It was eerie to see a place that was usually filled to the brim with people look so lifeless. The place remained in silence even as people dismounted and began filing to the stairs. Artemis stayed near the back and watched everyone else exit. Liam noticed the fact that Artemis wasn’t moving with the group and tried to gesture him to go. Artemis shook his head and waived Liam on. _

_ “I want to try to make a call while it is quiet.” _

_ The man that had been sitting with them spoke up, “That won’t be possible. Cell reception cut out hours ago.” _

_ “I want to try.” _

_ Naomi grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle pull but upon seeing that he would not be leaving with them her father firmly grasped her hand and walked her up to the exit. _

_ “Are you sure you won’t come with us? I don’t know if the military will come back to make sure everyone has left the train and if they don’t, you’re going to be left here to defend yourself until rescue fully sweeps through the area, and who knows how long that’ll take. It could be days if they ever even do.” _

_ Artemis was touched by Liam’s concern but he maintained a blank face, refusing to show the man how rattled the entire situation was leaving him. He didn’t want Liam to insist Artemis come along. Artemis wasn’t even sure if he had the willpower to resist going with them if they pushed. _

_ Artemis hesitated before calling out to them, “Be careful.” _

_ Liam turned towards him, “You too kid, make sure the reason you’re staying behind is because you think it’s the right idea, not because you’re letting the fear get to you.” _

_ With that, he followed his wife up the aisle and out of the door. Artemis watched the group head towards the stairs and felt the fear mount the father they got from his sight. He pulled out his phone and dialed Butler’s number. Just as he suspected would happen the call connected regardless of the signal issues everyone else had been having. It was likely that the military had shut off service to prevent any of the news of what had been happening from leaking to the media. After two rings Butler picked up. _

_ “Artemis?” _

_ “Hello, Butler.” _

_ “Has something happened?” _

_ Butler’s concern was obvious and Artemis struggled to keep the fear out of his voice as he responded. Never in his life had he missed Butler to this extent, but Butler had always been close by when he needed him. But letting on to being in any form of predicament now would cause Butler to try to get to Artemis and with people turning into what the media had been calling zombies for years now was not something Artemis would risk. _

_ “Of course not. I had a question for you regarding how the military would respond to the type of threat that requires the quarantining of people.” _

_ Artemis could hear the suspicion in Butler’s voice as he spoke, “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the government declaring states of emergency in three separate cities would it?” _

_ “It does,” Artemis made it sound bored as he replied, “I am attending my course on the economics of the government and someone announced what had happened in the middle of class. Since it’s related to the government, the teacher,” Artemis made sure to let sarcasm bleed into his words, “decided it would be a decent discussion topic. I excused myself to the bathroom to speak with you on the subject since you have more experience in security.” _

_ Artemis waited, hoping that Butler would believe it, and struggled not to release an audible breath when he heard Butler’s next words.  _

_ “So what is it you want my opinion on?” _

_ “On the ridiculous scenarios, people have invented the one we are discussing is how to remove people from a train and into quarantine. It was suggested that the military would meet the passengers at the opening of the station and people are agreeing with that notion.” _

_ “That would not be allowed. A good military detail would be waiting for the passengers at the train door and would escort them to a safe quarantine zone.” _

_ Artemis could feel the terror welling up but he stamped down on it as he responded, “Exactly as someone with a brain would think. Thank you, I assure you that upon my return to class I will inform them of how disgusting their collective stupidity is.” _

_ Artemis went to hang up before Butler’s voice stopped him. Apparently, he hadn’t been as convincing as he had hoped. _

_ “You’re sure you’re alright?” _

_ “I would be better if I did not have to exist around these morons every day. Goodbye Butler.” _

_ He wanted to tag on how he hoped they would see each other again but he knew he couldn’t. He stared out of the window that he sat by, with nothing left to do but wait and see if things would crumble around him. While waiting he found his mind wandering to Holly. He wished he felt safe enough to call her and ask for assistance, but without knowing what was causing this behavior in humans he couldn’t risk exposing the People to it. He hadn’t been waiting long when a scream brought him jumping from his seat. Within minutes he saw people begin scrambling down the steps back towards the train. He raced to the door, wide eyed and forced to watch yet another massacre. People threw open the doors of the car they arrived at and even knowing it would draw the undead’s attention to him Artemis was unable to stop himself from yelling out, “Not that door! There are…” _

_ He was cut off by the screams as zombies immediately lunged out onto the people that had opened the door. He could do nothing but watch the chaos that surrounded him. Just as he had been for all of the outbreak Artemis was unprepared when the window of the second story that overlooked the boarding area broke sending not only glass raining down on the panicked civilians but also zombies. They fell onto the roof and rolled down into the masses swarming below. It was impossible to pick the people out from the monsters. He did manage to spy the conductor, noticeable only by the outfit he wore, dart into the control room of the train. _

_ As some people managed to return to the train Artemis cast his eyes around looking for the two families from before and in his haste to locate them he nearly missed Imogen and Naomi running towards a car that had previously held the creatures. He tried to call to them and tell them not to but they were unable to hear him over the noise echoing through the condensed area. They got on throwing the door closed behind them. It was opened briefly to allow one lone man on, before being slammed close once more.  _

_ Artemis moved to the side as people began spilling into the car he was in. His vision was obscured by the angle but he could still see the staircase from where he now stood. He felt a minor sliver of relief as he saw Liam and the other man get to the bottom of them. The small relief evaporated as he felt the train shudder and pull forward. He shoved his way through the people, back to the opening of the door, ignoring the people that pushed back and tried to pull him from the door they were about to close. He managed to extend his arm out and wave wildly at them. He was glad when it became obvious Liam saw him. He grabbed his companion and forcefully angled him towards the compartment Artemis was residing in. He moved out of the way as the taller man made it the steps and managed to get on them. Artemis was fully pushed back into the cabin but he watched the man try offering Liam his hand to help him get in. The man barely avoided being dragged back off of the steps as he had to duck inside to avoid being hit by zombies ahead of their cabin. He immediately put his arm back out and was successful in getting Liam into the car. Liam slammed the door closed behind him once he was fully in the door. _

_ While most people in the compartment were either in shock or struggling to catch their breath, including the man that had helped Liam, Liam didn’t even stop for a break. He went through the cabin. After a moment Artemis realized who he was searching for. He made his way to the back of the compartment where Liam was looking around and the man joined them. Upon seeing that his wife was missing from the compartment he peered into the next one and found it empty. He pushed the door open and went through being followed by both Artemis and the man. Once the door was shut behind them Artemis spoke, “They got into a cabin, several cars back. It was one that someone else had opened so those creatures got out. They will be okay,” Artemis turned his attention to the man beside him, “your daughter was with Imogen.” _

_ While the man’s expression didn’t change his posture loosened a small amount. Liam looked at Artemis levelly before speaking, “We don’t know that all of the zombies left their compartment. How many cars?” _

_ “Four.” _

_ Liam looked at the man and addressed him, “I’m going to get Imogen and Naomi.” _

_ The man nodded, “I’ll help.” _

_ Liam’s statement left Artemis aghast, “There are four cars between us and them and no way of knowing if more creatures are in the cars. How could you possibly get to them? You could put them in more danger if you draw the attention of those monsters and they follow you on this suicide mission.” _

_ “Listen, I know it’s dangerous. That’s why I’m not asking anyone to help but I can’t leave her back there. I’m going.” _

_ Artemis understood but he still wished they would not attempt this. There was so much missing data, too many variables that could go wrong. Looking at them though he knew he would not be able to convince them to abandon this mission. And worse, he understood why they were doing it. _

_ “Does your wife have a phone?” _

_ Liam looked at him and nodded. _

_ “Alright, if you know her number you can call her from my cell phone.” _

_ The man cut in, “I told you there was no reception.” _

_ “I am aware that most phones are currently incapable of connecting to the outside world but I made mine sturdier than any phone you could buy. I made my call earlier and it was able to be received.” _

_ The man looked stunned and Liam held his hand out for Artemis’s phone. He handed it over and sat waiting to see what would come of this decision. The relief on Liam’s face was palpable as someone picked up on the other end. They spoke softly to each other but they managed to draw the attention of another passenger. A boy around Artemis’s age wandered over from the other compartment to see what was happening amongst the three of them. He was visibly shocked to see someone with a working phone and was even more shocked to find out the girl he was traveling with was one of the people trapped in the bathroom between cars. Learning of Liam’s plan he spoke, “I want to help.” _

_ Liam looked him over before nodding. _

_ “I won’t stop you but this is going to be dangerous, to get to them we need to go through four cars to get there and the same four to get back and we don’t know what lies in each of them.” _

_ “I don’t care. I want to help.” _

_ Artemis watched them strip their jackets to wrap makeshift guards around their arms. He felt useless sitting back and watching them get ready to fight. _

_ “I apologise but I did mention earlier that I am not much of an asset when it comes to physical acts such as this.” _

_ Liam rested his hand on Artemis’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. _

_ “I understand. You aren’t coming with us, so your job is to make sure to get that door open and let us through in the case of us being in pursuit. I’d say that job’s just as important as what we’re doing.” _

_ Artemis wanted to disagree but he knew Liam was just trying to make him feel better about not assisting them. Instead, he just nodded so as not to take up any more of their time. _

_ “Good luck.” _

_ With that Artemis went back to the other compartment to begin waiting once more. This wait felt like an eternity but he kept a watchful eye on the door. The tense wait was interrupted by the conductor informing the passengers that they would be disembarking at Dublin because he had confirmation that it was still safe there. Artemis was more concerned with hoping the PA hadn’t ruined the rescue mission and gotten everyone killed. _

_ “Why do you keep watching the door?” _

_ An older man’s voice broke Artemis’s concentration. He did not move his eyes but responded, “I am waiting for the others to return.” _

_ “Return?” _

_ “Yes, they went to rescue their families from a different car.” _

_ “That’s outrageous. They can’t do that!”  _

_ The man’s yelling drew everyone’s attention and Artemis pulled his eyes from the door to look at the man. Mumbled voices called over to them. _

_ “What’s going on back there?” _

_ “Shh, those things might hear you.” _

_ The man didn’t lower his voice, instead, he turned and faced everyone in the cabin before speaking again, “This boy wants to allow other people into the car after they’ve been around those monsters. He’ll put us all at risk. He could let infected people into this cabin just because he feels bad for them.” _

_ The mumbling resumed and people started to look nervously between each other. _

_ “They are not infected.” _

_ “You don’t know that they aren’t! How could you possibly know if they come back infected?! I say we barricade the door!” _

_ The people looked at each other and began to nod. Artemis was outraged by their willingness to cast the others out due to their fear. _

_ “This is ridiculous. By that logic, I should have closed the door and refused to let any of you in when you were fleeing from the creatures at the station.” _

_ No one listened as they bustled around looking for a way to seal the door. Eventually, people started tying scarves and other fabrics to the notch at the top of the door handle of the empty car and tied it to the seat. When Artemis tried to intervene he was restrained by an attendant that had managed to survive. They held him back and soon Artemis heard someone yelling on the other side of the door for it to be opened. He struggled in the man’s arms but was incapable of wriggling out of his grasp as he heard the boy plead for the door to open. Soon the door was shaking under the force of the boy hitting it with a baseball bat. He couldn’t see behind him and Imogen to tell if Liam and Naomi's father were there. Cracks started to appear on the glass and spread out from where the boy hit it and it finally gave, causing glass to scatter everywhere. _

_ The older man that had started all of this attempted to slam the compartment door closed but the boy managed to get his arm through. Instead of letting him and the others through the attendant pushed Artemis to the side and went to help try and fully seal the door shut. The boy yelled out from the extra force and Artemis tried to quell the disgust he felt at watching the living fight amongst themselves instead of unifying. He looked around for a way to help before his eyes landed on a discarded bat that was pushed under the seat diagonal from him. When it became apparent that no one was going to stop him from reaching across the aisle, Artemis picked it up and fought his way to the cause of the mayhem. Knowing that as weak as he was this would still hurt, he jammed the handle into the back of the hand of the man holding the door mostly closed. The man howled and yanked his hand away from the door. With his weight not on it, the passengers on the other side managed to push it open and rush inside. Naomi’s father was the last one to enter and he closed the door behind him right as several zombies threw themselves into it.  _

_ People hurriedly pushed themselves away from the door. Artemis looked at the group, noting that the one man he had seen them allow into the car was among them but Liam was missing. He looked to Imogen to see her holding Naomi while tears slipped down her face and her shoulders shook. The one boy was holding a girl close. Then the man caught Artemis’s eye and shook his head no. Artemis felt choked by having the man confirm what he feared. He wrapped his arms around himself as if it would help him stay in one piece as grief bubbled up at the loss. He ignored the man attacking the older man that had slammed the door. Unfocused and uncaring on the situation evolving around him until Naomi’s father gathered him and Imogen and pushed them forward to the next compartment. _

_ Artemis barely registered their motley group but he tried to help them tie their door closed. His hands were shaking too hard to tie the knots and it wasn’t until Imogen pulled him into a hug that he realised that tears were blurring his vision. He stood in her embrace even after screams broke out in the cabin they had been exiled from. The only attention he paid was that it had upset Naomi and he invited her into their hug. She joined, cuddling up to them as best she could. Eventually, though he wasn’t sure how long it took him, he pulled himself away from Imogen and Naomi and walked over to Naomi’s father to learn what had happened. The father whispering the story to him filled the time until the conductor's voice filled the air once more, as they pulled to a stop barely inside a train yard.  _

_ “If there is anyone still alive then here’s what you need to know. I have stopped due to a blockage on the tracks. I will attempt to find an available train we can use. Give me a few moments before you follow as I need to get one out of the hangar and get it moving. Please be careful.” _

_ The man caught Artemis’s attention and leaned in to speak, “I promised Liam I would look out for Imogen. I’m asking you to also look out for her and Naomi in case something happens.” _

_ Artemis promised, not even needing a moment to consider what promising that meant. With that new resolution burning inside of him he got up from his seat. _

_ “I am going to follow the conductor, that way if he finds a train one of us can be on it to help the others.” _

_ He saw concern pass over the man’s face but no one stopped him from getting off of the train. As he walked close to the conductor he tried to focus on watching out for any threats but he could not maintain focus as he mulled over what he had done. A few years ago Artemis would have never agreed to put someone else’s safety before his own and now he had willingly decided to place two people before himself, one of them being a grown woman. He was glad that nothing eventful happened during the trip to the unused train as with his compromised mental state he was in no way prepared to spot a threat let alone defend himself. The conductor noticed him get on the train and gave him a troubled look as he joined him at the control panel. _

_ “I warned all of you to give it time. I might not have been able to find a safe and viable alternative.” _

_ “Then me joining you has made no difference as if it was impossible then we all would have likely sat around waiting to die anyway. Besides, I need to be here to help the people I have been making this journey with.” _

_ The conductor just nodded and got the train rolling on the track. It had barely started moving when the ground started shaking. They watched on in horror as a flaming train went screeching by before derailing and ramming into the train they had just been on. Artemis felt pathetic as he had to sit and wait once more to see if anyone would manage to survive the incident and make it to the train. He wanted to be angry when he saw the man from before racing towards their train but he was too surprised by the fact that anyone had even survived what had happened. His shock turned to anger as he watched the conductor try to help the man just to be used as zombie bait as the older man threw the conductor into the way of the oncoming zombie and continued to the train. Even with his anger, Artemis didn’t prevent him from getting on the train and holding up in the control section. _

_ He felt exhaustion finally catching up to him until he saw Imogen, Naomi, and her father hurtling towards the train with a horde gaining on them from behind. The train’s slow speed allowed them to catch up and Artemis took Naomi from her father's arms and struggled to get her on the train without dropping her as she latched onto him. He barely managed to get her pulled up to safety and during this attempt, Imogen and Naomi’s father managed to board. The problem came when the zombies also managed to grasp the train. They began to build a bridge as they grasped each other in an attempt to get to their prey. Naomi’s father kicked at the hands grasping at the train and after several tense moments that felt like they stretched forever, he managed to break the grasp of one of the monsters holding onto the train's rails. Without the extra strength, none of the others managed to maintain a grip and they slipped from the train as it picked up speed. _

_ They were relieved to be alive and Naomi’s father traveled to the door that led to the controls. He pulled it open and jumped back as the older man spilled out, leaning heavily against the door frame. Thick black lines had crawled up his face, and milky eyes stared at them. He was babbling incoherently and Naomi’s father crept forward hoping to push the man over the side before he fully turned but with one vicious shake, the man fell silent then leaped towards him. Struggling to keep the man’s teeth away from him the father fought the man trying to keep him from getting to them. Naomi’s father fell and as the creature scratched at his clothes and crawled up to bite the available flesh showing at his face, Imogen ran over to them and wrapped her bag strap around the zombie's neck, and yanked it away. Mindless, it lurched towards her, grabbing a mouthful of her bag while she tried to keep its teeth away. In the ensuing fight, Artemis didn’t see the man get up but he couldn't contain the, “NO!,” that was ripped from his lungs as the man came up behind the zombie and shoved his hand in its mouth to prevent it from biting Imogen. He pulled backward on it, using the teeth sunken into his hand to force it back with him. Artemis watched the man wrap a chain hanging loose by the side of the train around his waist and toss himself and the zombie over the side. The zombie hit the ground and kept rolling but the chain stopped Naomi’s father from fully falling off. _

_ They had no chance to rest as the father pushed them into the control section. Artemis felt the tears drip down his face as he turned his head so the man could say goodbye to Naomi. After muttered apologies, the man sought Artemis’s attention. _

_ “Don’t forget that you promised.” _

_ Not able to clearly see the man standing before him Artemis nodded, trying to make his choked words understandable, “I promise I will.” _

_ With that, the man walked out pulling the door firmly shut behind him as Naomi sobbed and fought against Imogen to get to her father. Knowing what he was about to do Artemis tucked his head against Imogen’s shoulder and used his hand to cover Naomi’s eyes. _

_ Eventually, Imogen pulled the brake and Artemis looked up to see that charred bodies blocked the rail, preventing them from riding through the tunnel ahead of them. He looked around for a way around the tunnel so they wouldn’t have to walk through bodies that they could be sure wouldn’t move but to the left of a tunnel was a steep slope that led to their current platform and the right side dropped off. With a shaky breath, Artemis stood up and helped Imogen and Naomi do the same. With mild trepidation, they began walking through the tunnel. The ominous silence weighed on them until Naomi began to sing. Artemis wanted to silence her in case the noise would draw attention but found himself too grateful to no longer be stuck in near complete silence. _

_ Suddenly, they heard footsteps rushing towards them. He was sure this would be the end until human voices spoke around them. _

_ “Three live humans. Bringing them behind our walls now. Copy.” _

_ Rough hands grabbed at them and pushed them through the exit of the tunnel. From there they were bundled into a van. It became clear to Artemis that this was the military quarantine they were supposed to be met with at Belfast. He thought he should be glad to finally be at least moderately safe but he just felt empty. All of those people dead, and in such a short amount of time he had come to care for several of them immensely.  _

_ They arrived at what looked like a run down building but upon entering was obviously a medical facility. Looking at Naomi and Imogen he pulled on whatever little resolve he had and spoke, “Quarantine us from the rest of the world if you must but we will not be separated, not now. We have come too far together, for you to split us up now.” _

_ The doctor they had walked up to looked him up and down before smiling. _

_ “No worries, we’ll let you all stay together as long as none of you show any symptoms of infection.” _

_ Artemis wasn’t sure if he believed her but he wouldn’t put up a fight unless the staff around them tried something.  _

_ “Now, I know you all just went through a harrowing ordeal but I’m afraid you’ll be here for quite some time, likely two weeks actually. We were already working on a cure for this sickness when it broke out but luckily, we know how to handle it. You’ll be here while we monitor your behavior and examine your bloodwork to see if it appears in any labs. And of course, there’s the matter of making sure you know that you cannot tell anyone about this incident. I’m afraid failure to agree on that stipulation will result in you being forced to remain here until a suitable agreement can be arranged. Likewise, if you go spreading stories about what truly happened then you’ll be severely punished. It’s not like anyone would believe you if you told them zombies had attacked anyway.” _

_ His sunny disposition grated on Artemis frayed nerves but he still responded, “I assure you I would be quite happy to forget this all ever happened but we are all tired so I am sure that since we will be stuck here for two weeks this lecture can wait until we have slept.” _

_ His response was cold and clipped but it seemed to get through to the doctor, whose smile faded. _

_ “Of course, why don’t I show you to your quarters?” _

_ “You mean our containment cage.” _

_ “If that’s what you want to call it then I won’t stop you, but you’ll be there for a while so get used to it.” _

_ The doctor directed them to the door he opened. Once all three had walked in the door was shut behind them. Knowing it would be locked Artemis didn’t even try the doorknob. The common room of their temporary residence was sparsely furnished but had a couch and the room held three doors, opening them showed that each led to a room with a bed. Artemis guessed that the door that his bedroom had led to a bathroom but he slumped into bed, happy to leave his exploration for a time that came after sleep. _

_ He woke sometime later. There were no windows or clocks to tell him what time it was and he was reluctant to pull his phone out until he knew where the hidden cameras and their blind spots were. He was surprised by how warm he was without a blanket until sitting up showed him that Naomi was curled up in his bed. Gingerly he left the bed and escaped to the common room, not at all shocked to see a doctor sitting on the couch. He sat beside her, appreciating that it was a different doctor. She let him fully settle beside her before speaking, “You all have slept for nearly a day now.” _

_ “I suppose you will have to forgive us, but we had a rather difficult time recently.” _

_ If his sarcasm bothered her she showed no sign of it. _

_ “Blood was drawn while you slept. It all came back clean, but I expected nothing less. Infected people typically turned within a few minutes of being infected.” _

_ “This covert operation you are working in allows you to tell me this?” _

_ At that, she smiled before speaking, “I know it doesn’t seem like it from what you all were subjected to but we have this outbreak under control. We have already isolated and fixed what caused the initial outbreak and the military is working to clean out the infected cities. They’ll remain abandoned for an undisclosed amount of time and then life will continue as normal.” _

_ “And that sounds alright to you? Leave everyone confused and ignorant of what happened to the people they care about?” _

_ “We’re going to give them an answer. There was a gas leak in several prominent manufacturers in each of these cities which proceeded to poison the water, food, air, you name it.” _

_ “Your solution is to lie so that no one has to take responsibility for what has happened?” _

_ “And you think causing a panic is a better idea? Do you really think telling people that a company in Ireland managed to  _ **_accidentally_ ** _ create a zombie virus is a better idea? That’ll not only cause mass panic among the people of this country, but it could also lead to other countries trying to recreate the formula so they can make zombies as a form of warfare to release amongst their enemies. This is a case where telling the truth is worse than lying. Besides we’re going to tell people the name of the company responsible, then they can be sued into bankruptcy and people can have their justice.” _

_ Artemis struggled to come up with an argument. Not finding one he let the matter drop and branched into a new one. _

_ “What is going to happen to Naomi? She has no one left.” _

_ The doctor hmmed before answering, “She’ll be placed into foster care.” _

_ “I imagine that you intend to keep us cut off from civilization while we are here?” _

_ “I’m afraid so, we can’t have you secretly sneaking videos to people.” _

_ “Then could you do something for me?” _

_ “That depends on what it is.” _

_ “Would you retrieve the materials I need to adopt Naomi? And submit them for me so that she is formally adopted by the time we leave.” _

_ “That’s quite the request. Are you sure a child is something you want to be responsible for?” _

_ She looked at him and Artemis looked her in the eyes as he resolutely said, “I promised I would take care of her and I intend to keep that promise.” _

_ The doctor nodded but didn’t speak again until she stood up. _

_ “For most people, it would take several months or even years for a request like that, but with circumstances being what they are, I’ll see about getting that process expedited.” _

_ With that, she walked out the door. _

_ After that the three of them found themselves living in a dull routine. The only entertainment they could get books, which Artemis took to reading out loud to them to keep Naomi entertained. In their time together Naomi had taken to staying with Artemis as much as possible, which was pretty much all of the time. He had discussed his plans with Imogen and she had agreed with him about adopting Naomi. It had still taken him most of the first week to work up the courage to tell Naomi what he had done. She had made no objections but she hadn’t made it clear she was particularly happy either. Artemis hoped the fact that she hadn’t acted any different from the way she already did meant that she was okay with it.  _

_ Doctor. Meira as Artemis had soon learned her name was would bring him the paperwork at the same time she dropped off books. He had formed a tentative friendship with her as she told him about what was happening with the case. She told him about how they believed they had destroyed all of the zombies and were now “cleansing” the land of any potential infection risks. On the last day of their quarantine, she came to him with two manilla envelopes. One was thick and the other slim. She handed him the thick one first, Opening it up and peering through the contents soon revealed that it contained information on PTSD for both him and Naomi. Pages on survivor's guilt and coping swimming in black and white before his eyes. He tried not to let his shaken annoyance show in how he closed the packet but his reaction made it appear that he was unsuccessful. Artemis found himself much more pleased with the contents of the next folder. Upon opening it he was greeted with the approved adoption papers for Naomi and all of the information one needed to prove guardianship of a child. Artemis didn’t bother to hide his smile as he thanked her, with a smile of her own she waved off his thanks.  _

_ Imogen was released to leave whenever she pleased when the two weeks had fully passed but Artemis made sure to get her phone number so he could keep in contact with her. He had no plans of cutting her out of his life and with how she spoke about him bringing Naomi for a visit and having him come meet the baby when it was born, it looked like she had no intention of losing contact with him either. As he waited for Butler he also obtained Meria’s number. She was more than happy to exchange information. It wasn’t too long after that that Butler arrived to take him home. Even a trained professional like Butler couldn’t stop his disbelief from showing when he was informed that not only would Naomi be traveling with them but that Artemis had adopted her. _

They watched the last of the images roll by as they tried to understand what they had watched Artemis survive through. Even Mulch was silent as they removed the suction cups from Artemis’s eyes. They almost expected him to wake up immediately like he had the last time the retimager was used but he remained asleep. Looking at everyone Holly finally spoke, “I know that’s not what we were thinking we would see but it changes nothing right?”

Butler was the first to nod with Juliet close behind. 

Juliet was the next to speak, “We’ll help him now just like we did before, nothing’s changed.”

With everyone being in agreement they all set out to find ways to help Artemis heal from the ordeal he had suffered through. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes our jaunt through the world of zombies. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to talk to me you can find me [here](https://artemis099.tumblr.com) at Tumblr.


End file.
